Phobia
by Nexthing
Summary: A few short stories involving the fears of some of the students at Bullworth.


It was almost dead quiet in the boy's dorm for once. Every other day, there would be shouting, crying, threats and taunts that filled the air until it was late at night. Now, there was instead an eerie silence, broken occasionally by the loud crack of thunder and a flash of lightning. A few nerds had screamed and ran off earlier, in the day when the thunder started, but the rest of the boys seemed to be growing used to the storm after an hour or so.

It seemed that Kirby, though, was the only one who didn't mind the loud cracks of the thunder, or the bright, sudden flashes. In fact, it surprised Dan when Kirby fell asleep right away as his head hit the pillow, the sharp noises and the whistling wind didn't even stir the brunette. In mere seconds, Dan had thrown on warm clothes and left, seeing as he himself, along with half the dorm, couldn't sleep. So he left to see if any of his team mates had still remained in the gym.

Kirby didn't even move when the door was shut rather loudly.

The storm didn't seem to lighten up, even after long hours of thunder, rain and howling wind. It was midnight now, and most students had luckily fallen asleep, now accustomed to the restless night.

Everyone. Except Trent.

God, how he _hated _storms. He has ever since he was a kid. His parents assumed their son would grow out of it, but that time had yet to come. He always yanked the covers over his head, stuffing headphones in occasionally although it helped none. Wade hadn't noticed Trent's odd actions whenever a thunder storm came, he just thought that the blonde was just tired, and didn't want the lighting to wake him up. He didn't at all notice his roommate jump at every noise, or how he'd sit up to look around to see if he still had somebody in the room, to know that he wasn't abandoned during the events. Wade had just brushed off Trent's strange behavior and thought it was all due because of his lack of sleep. He didn't at all even ask why Trent kept asking if he was staying in their room for the night. Even though he did this at every stormy night.

This time however, Wade had decided to stay with Davis after yet another breakdown. That left him alone in their shared room.

_Crack! _A shot of light shown through the curtains, making Trent pull the blanket once again over his head. In his head, he was cursing at the redhead, silently thinking of many horrible ways to downright torture his friend. Why did he _now_, of all times, decide that Davis needed company after one of his many damn breakdowns? Trent kept the blanket in place, jumping at every noise outside.

Finally, after another loud jolt of thunder, Trent had decided that he had enough. Ripping the blanket off and jumping to his feet he began to make his way to the hall. Luckily there was nobody wandering the dorm, making his trip to the next two doors down easier. He had to stop right at the door when another loud boom caused him to flinch and freeze right at the spot. It took ten seconds, but he gathered his shaken up thoughts and hurried inside. The door wasn't locked, thankfully, so he entered without a second to hesitate.

Kirby was fast asleep on his bed, his covers pulled up to his chin. Trent stood at the doorway for a second, wondering how the hell he could sleep so easily on such an unnerving night. Taking a second to silently close the door behind him and locking it, he then checked the bed across from the brunette's. No roommate. Good, then he wouldn't get a bloody nose in the morning. Finally, feeling comforted by another's presence, he made his way to Kirby's bed. He looked so relaxed, unlike whenever they hung out in public. Trent stared for a second, unsure now. Should he wake him up? He bit his lip, biting down hard enough to draw blood when another shot of lightning lit the room up.

Yeah, he should.

"Kirb?"

Nothing. Trent reached down, shaking the smaller jock gently. Kirby remained asleep. Trent glared, shaking slightly harder when yet again, another loud boom caused him to nearly collapse to the floor in shock. Why was he such a heavy sleeper?

"Kirby," Nothing. Not even a twitch. "Kirby." Still. _Nothing_. More loud noises from outside. Trent cringed before ripping the pillow out from the jock's head and hitting him hard with it, no longer feeling the need to be gentle with him.

"_Kirby!"_

He woke up.

"What the hell?" He didn't seem to think it was Trent yet. Kirby sat up, rubbing the abused spot on his head. What time was it? He didn't care. More importantly, why the hell was he woken up for?

Kirby tried to adjust his eyes, seeing as the room was dark. Was it Dan? No, it couldn't be, he wasn't that tall.

Another flash. Trent jumped before pushing Kirby aside and climbing into the warm spot where the brunette once was. He didn't seem to realize that he nearly shoved the half asleep jock right off the bed. Kirby luckily stopped himself from falling, still dazed from being awakened in such a rude way. It took a second, but he recognised the silhouette.

"_Trent?"_

He didn't answer. Instead the bully yanked the blankets over his head for the millionth time that night and pulled Kirby close to him, the jock surprisingly warm. Kirby fell silent as arms wrapped around his waist, the blonde huddling beside him. Kirby quickly glanced to Dan's bed, surprised to see it was empty. Sighing in relief that his roommate was gone, he unsurely rested his hand on the blonde's back. He was slightly shaking, but seemed to have calmed down a bit at least. Kirby waited until he felt that Trent would talk. He was still in shock after a rude awakening and nearly being shoved right off his own bed.

"So," Kirby paused. It was too damn late for this. "What's up?"

Trent was silent. Kirby waited a few more seconds, sighing under his breath when there was no response. For a minute, he debated in his head what to say next. He was a bit curious why Trent had smacked him in the head with a damn pillow and crawled into his bed and curled up beside him as if-

Wait. Was he _afraid? _It was a bit silly to think of at first, but it was the only thing that could add up to the blonde curled up under the blanket _shivering _like a damn puppy. Kirby absent mindedly ran his hand up and down Trent's back, still deep in thought. To think Trent, _of all people, _Trent Northwick, was afraid of a little storm. Sure, it was understandable if you were five, but hell, he was seventeen for Christ's sake. The only people the jock knew that were afraid of thunder storms were the nerds, although they seemed afraid of anything that was loud and occasionally caused damage.

Kirby squirmed. His arm was going numb.

"What's your deal? It's," He paused to look at his clock. It was nearing two am now. Was it really? He was too tired for this. "two, Trent." Silence.

"Seriously. What's wrong with your room?"

Still, the blonde remained

Kirby pulled his arm out from under the bully, scowling at him from his spot under the blanket. Figures, the damn asshole fell asleep. With a bit of a struggle, he managed to pull some the covers from Trent before turning to his side and giving him one more glare before closing his eyes and hoping to fall back to sleep. He'll deal with him in the morning.


End file.
